Joulium
| saurian_name = Zeicaim (Z) /'zī•kām/ | systematic_name = Unhexennium (Uhe) /'ün•heks•en•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = Kirchoffide series | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | left_element = Bornium | right_element = Helmholtzium | particles = 660 | atomic_mass = 495.1125 , 822.1536 yg | atomic_radius = 144 , 1.44 | covalent_radius = 147 pm, 1.47 Å | vander_waals = 194 pm, 1.94 Å | nucleons = 491 (169 }}, 322 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.91 | nuclear_radius = 9.43 | half-life = 16.755 μs | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 169-9-26 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s 9p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 5, 4 | oxistates = +1, +3, +5, +7 (an ) | electronegativity = 2.01 | ion_energy = 799.6 , 8.287 | electron_affinity = 124.1 kJ/mol, 1.286 eV | molar_mass = 495.113 / | molar_volume = 27.379 cm /mol | density = 18.084 }} | atom_density = 1.22 g 2.20 cm | atom_separation = 357 pm, 3.57 Å | speed_sound = 9120 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Brown | phase = Solid | melting_point = 441.60 , 794.87 168.45 , 335.20 | boiling_point = 923.71 K, 1662.68°R 650.56°C, 1203.01°F | liquid_range = 482.11 , 867.81 | liquid_ratio = 2.09 | triple_point = 441.51 K, 794.71°R 168.36°C, 335.04°F @ 1.1966 , 0.0089751 | critical_point = 2392.56 K, 4306.61°R 2119.41°C, 3846.94°F @ 42.2360 , 416.838 | heat_fusion = 6.321 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 69.517 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.04974 /(g• ), 0.08953 J/(g• ) 24.627 /(mol• ), 44.328 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 7.71 Absolute: 2.59 | atom_abund = 4.09 }} Joulium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the J''' and 169. Joulium was named in honor of (1818–1889), who discovered the relationship between and , developed the which led to the . This element is known in the scientific literature as '''unhexennium (Uhe), - , or simply element 169. Joulium is the heaviest and is the third member of the kirchoffide series, placing this element at 8p coordinate on the periodic table. Atomic properties Joulium has nine s of electrons surrounding the . So its is Gb] 8p 9s 9p and electrons per shell are 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 5, 4. They show that electrons are now finishing the 8p orbital, this orbital is occupying for the first time since planckium, roughly 42 elements ago. That was right after completing the split p-orbital one beyond the now filling orbital, which is 9p orbital. The atom contains 169 electrons which all carry negative charge, and are balanced by 169 s which all carry positive charge. The 495.1 , almost all of it are found in the nucleus that make up less than a trillionth of the atom itself in volume. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , joulium has no s. The longest-lived is J with a very brief of 16¾ microseconds. It undergoes , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : J → + + + 78 n Joulium has few s. The longest lived are J with a half-life of 155 milliseconds, J with a half-life of 5 milliseconds, and J with a half-life of 30 microseconds. All of the remaining isomers have half-lives shorter than J, the longest-lived of such is J with a half-life of 89 nanoseconds. Chemical properties and compounds The projects that joulium would have chemical properties similar to and . It has an of 2.01, very similar to 2.02 for . The first ionization energy is also closer to the value of bismuth than moscovium. As a result, joulium behaves more like bismuth chemically than moscovium. Unlike lighter homologues, joulium most commonly displays a +5 ( ), followed by +3 ( ), +7 ( ) and then +1 ( ). The higher oxistate is due to electrons in the incompleted 8p orbital. Due to its relatively high electronegativity, it does not react readily with nonmetals in ordinary conditions, not even . Joulium, like , is insoluble in most s but can dissolve quite easily in , which is a mixture of and . This element can form oxide, meaning it can behave both as an and as a . Joulium(V) oxide (J O ) is a crystalline solid formed when joulium is heated with pure oxygen atmosphere. Jouline (JH ) is a colorless, odorless gas. Joulium(V) sulfide (J S ) is a crystalline solid similar in appearance to an oxide. Joulium halides include JF , JF , JCl , JBr , and JI. Physical properties Joulium is a soft, dense, brown metal whose density is 18.1 g/cm . One mole of joulium takes up 27.4 cubic centimeters of space and weighs 495.1 grams. The atoms are separated by an average distance of 357 pm and one cubic centimeter of the element contains 22 sextillion atoms. Joulium atoms arrange to form hexagonal pattern. In joulium atoms itself, the electrons between the outer orbitals oscillate differently than that of most metals, a reason why the metal is not on the grayscale, a characteristic of most metals. Instead, it oscillates at red region of the spectrum about two-thirds of the time and at green a third of the time, making the metal to appear brown. To heat one gram of this element by 1 kelvin, 49.74 millijoules of energy would be needed, but it needs 24.63 joules of energy to heat one mole of joulium by a kelvin. The element can be melted to a dark brown liquid in the oven or on the stove, at 442 K. This element can be boiled to a black vapor using a conventional fire, at 924 K. The amount of energy needed to melt completely from solid to liquid is 6.3 kJ/mol, while the amount needed to vaporize at its boiling point is 69.5 kJ. Joulium is , similar in degree to , meaning the metal repels in the presence of magnetic field Jst as strongly as bismuth. Occurrence It is almost certain that joulium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. In the universe, only advanced technological civilizations can produce this element, but barely because it requires so much energy to produce this element, thus it is so unstable. An estimated abundance of joulium in the universe by mass is only 7.71 , which amounts to 2.59 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of joulium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, J. : + + + 82 n → J : + + 61 n → J Category:Kirchoffides